Harry Potter e o Misterio de Glenraven
by Anjo da Morte
Summary: Sexto ano. Uma nova aluna, um novo misterio, um novo amor. Não sou boa em resumos e nem acho que a fic esta boa, mas leiam.


**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Primeiro gostaria de avisar que esta é minha primeira fanfic, então não esperem grande coisa. Escrevi e reescrevi varias veses, mas ainda sim EU não acho que esteja boa. Estava pensando em escrever a muito tempo, mas não encontrava coragem. Gostaria de agradecer a Karen13, que é autora de HARRY POTTER E O FUGITIVO DAS TREVAS, A TERRA DAS SOMBRAS, A CENTELHA DA ESPERANÇA E NÃO ESQUECA NOSSO AMOR, entre outras. Você me incentivou muito a escrever a fic, mesmo que não estivesse boa e só isso já foi o suficiente. Depois a minha amiga Camila, a Mila Potter Lavigne, que me ajudou a me cadastrar no fanfiction. net e que também me ajudou a escrever a fic, mesmo que não saiba disso. E também tenho uns avisos para dar: teremos novos personagens que entrarão ao longo da historia, mas com o desenrolar da mesma tudo se explicara. Agora chega de papo furado. Espero que tenham uma boa leitura.

**LEGENDAS:** detalhes importantes para interpretar a fic (sujeitas a alteração sem aviso prévio)

**PALAVRAS EM NEGRIT**O:comentários de pouca ou nenhuma importância que poderei colocar no meio da fic para esclarecimentos.

_PALAVRAS EM ITALICO: _nome de feitiços

.....LINA PONTILHADA. ....: flashback OU mudança de lugar OU passagem de tempo.

**NOVOS PERDONAGENS:**

**_Satine Roxanne Louise Hellene Agatha Mary Clarissa Christie Miller_ **(nome graaande!): Herdeira de Gryffindor. Só entrara na historia mais tarde, mesmo assim terá uma grande participação. Ela foi atingida por um feitiço na época em que Hogwarts estava sendo construída que a manteve viva até hoje, o que quer dizer que tem mais ou menos mil anos.

**_Lancelot, Arthur, Donal, e Steven: _**Os irmãos de Satine, também herdeiros de Gryffindor. Já são todos maiores de idade, mas passarão maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts, cuidando da irmã.

**HARRY POTTER E A ULTIMA GRYFFINDOR**

**CAPITILO UM: NADA PELO QUE ESPERAR**

Havia um mês que o ano letivo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts terminara e havia um mês que a vida de Harry Potter se tornara um inferno. Mas isso já não era novidade, primeiro porque Harry sempre detestou as férias de verão, e segundo porque os Dursleys passaram a tratá-lo de forma mais estranha do que de costume; ora pareciam furiosos, ora muito assustados, mais pelo menos não o haviam castigados mais.

Em um mês muita coisa mudou em sua vida, para melhor e para pior. Agora que todo mundo bruxo sabia que Voldemort voltara, todos estavam apavorados e a Ordem da Fênix agora estava maior, pública, e mais ativa. Dumbledore proibira que Ron, Hermione, ou qualquer um dos outros Weasleys escrevessem cartas com mensagens muito importantes, porque certamente estariam sendo interceptadas. Até mesmo fizera uma lista com nomes, expressões, e palavras que não deveriam ser usadas. Harry sabia que a lista seria grande, mas não tanto assim, o que o deixou, mais uma vez, sem saber de nada.

Mas uma coisa ainda ficava: a saudade que sentia de Sirius. Desde aquele dia no Ministério da Magia não podia deixar de sentir um aperto de culpa no peito toda vez que se lembrava do padrinho caindo atrás do Véu da Morte, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Ninguém poderia convencê-lo de que fora um acidente, estava convencido que foi sua arrogância, sua mania de herói que matara a pessoa que mais lhe faria falta.

Mas agora ele estava dormindo, como um adolescente muito perto de fazer 16 anos deveria dormir. Era uma noite quente, e seu sono, sem sonhos, como há muito tempo não tinha, pois sempre sonhava com a morte de seu padrinho.

Ouviu-se um pio alto na janela, e Harry levantou-se devagar. Tateando em cima do criado-mudo, conseguiu achar seus óculos e foi abrir as janelas. Na mesma hora quatro corujas entraram apressadamente, as duas primeiras, uma com a carta de Hogwarts e outra com uma carta com o selo do Ministério. Parecia muito importante. A terceira era Edwiges, sua coruja, muito branca e com olhos cor de âmbar e trazia uma carta que parecia ser do Ron. A quarta carregava um exemplar do Profeta Diário e uma pequena carteira de couro amarrada a perna. Harry pagou pelo jornal e todas elas saíram voando pela janela. Edwiges se empoleirou em cima da sua gaiola e ficou observando o dono.

Correu primeiro para a carta de Hogwarts, queria muito saber quantos N.O. M's tirara.

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**

_**Diretor: Alvo P. U. B. Dumbledore**_

**_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)._**

_**Prezado Sr. Potter**_

**_Temos o prazer de informar que V.S.a recebeu quinze N.O. M's(Níveis Ordinários em Magia) em seu quinto ano. Gostaríamos também de avisar que este ano se efetuara o Baile de Inverno, que de agora em diante se efetuará anualmente. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja ate 31 de julho no mais tardar._**

_Atenciosamente_

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta

"Uau!" Essa era a única coisa que Harry foi capaz de dizer depois e ler a carta. Quinze N.O. M's? Não, tinha alguma coisa errada. Endereçaram uma das cartas por engano, só podia ser. Nunca que iriam lhe dar um E em poções. Snape cuidaria para que isso não acontecesse. O segundo envelope tinha um selo do Ministério. Isso deixou Harry preocupado. Não fizera nenhuma magia, então porque a carta? Só havia um jeito de saber.

**MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA**

_**Prezado Sr. Potter**_

**_Devemos informar que o Sr. Está sendo convocado para uma audiência de leitura de testamento do falecido Sirius Blak, Seu padrinho e tutor. Deverá comparecer no Ministério no dia 20 de agosto do ano corrente, para que a herança dos Blak possa ser devidamente tomada pela pessoa certa._**

_**Atenciosamente**_

Beth Gutcheon

Departamento de Heranças e Bens de Família

Harry sentiu toda a alegria que conseguira com os N.O. M's se esvair de seu corpo como água nas mãos. Leitura do testamento de Sirius. Não estava nem um pouco empolgado. Como Sirius era o ultimo dos Blak e não tinha filhos, certamente deixou a herança para Harry. E a ultima coisa de que Harry precisava agora era mais ouro.

Deixou a carta de lado e pegou o Profeta Diário. Na primeira página Havia uma noticia enorme, com um enorme foto sua no meio. Era de se esperar, deviam estar escrevendo mais mentiras sobre ele.

**O-MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU: SERÁ MESMO QUE ELE PODE NOS SALVAR?**

_**Por Rita Skeeter**_

**_Nunca se duvidou da história de que Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, poderia derrotar o Lord das Trevas como fez quando era apenas um bebe de um ano. Mas será que ele pode mesmo? Devemos sempre nos perguntar isso porque como um garoto de 16 anos poderia lutar de igual para igual com o Voce-sabe-quem, depois das amostras de desobediência e pouco caso com o assunto que tem dado? Harry Potter já aprontou muito dentro a fora de Hogwarts, sempre encoberto pelo diretor da escola, Alvo Dumbledore. O Ministério da Magia já o recriminou mais de duas veses por mau uso da magia, e até mesmo por usar um Feitiço do Patrono em uma rua trouxa, com o primo assistindo. Para muitos isso é uma prova clara de exibicionismo e desinteresse..._**

E assim a noticia continuava por toda a página e pela página seguinte. Harry jogou o jornal em um quanto do quarto. Se a manchete era sobre ele, então não havia nenhuma noticia importante sobre Voldemort que pudessem usar. Dirigiu-se para a ultima carta, que parecia ser do Ron. Mas claro que era quanta burrice, se foi a Píchi que entregou tinha que ser do Ron. A carta dizia:

_**Harry**_

**_Cara, porque não escreveu? A minha mãe ficou maluca pensando que os Dursleys estavam matando você. Mas ta tudo bem né? Você lá recebeu os Seus N.O. M's? Acabei de ver os meus: 12. È isso aí, pra mim já esta mas que bom. A Mione manou uma carta enorme só pra dizer que ela tirou as segundas notas mais altas dos últimos 20 anos. É claro que ela ficou uma fera, acho que queria bater o recorde. Você viu o Profeta hoje? Estão falando mal de você pra variar. Aposto que Você-sabe-quem está tão quieto que eles não têm o que escrever então a saída mais próxima é dizer que O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu é mentiroso. Bom é só, me escreve pra mamãe não ter um treco. E a Mione mandou lembranças. _**

_**Um abraço,**_

_**Ron**_

Harry leu a carta sem se preocupar. Sabia antes mesmo de abrir que não seria nada de importante. Encaminhou-se Pra a escrivaninha, pegou pergaminho, pena e tinta. Estava se esquecendo de escrever para a Ordem. Não se admiraria se eles arrombassem a porta neste exato momento. Como isso não aconteceu apenas começou a escrever. O que saiu não foi mais do que um bilhete. Foi até a gaiola de Edwiges, que o observava, e antes mesmo que ele pedisse ela esticou a pata.

- Entrega pro Ron, ta?

Ela respondeu com um piu carinhoso, pousou em seu braço estendido, e ele a levou a janela. Antes de Levantar voou Deu uma pequena bicadinha em sua orelha, como se soubesse que Harry precisava disso. Com uma leve pressão no braço do dono, a coruja branca como neve voou velozmente, até sumir no horizonte. Harry apenas ficou olhando a coruja ir embora, e de uma gora para outra ele compreendeu algo muito importante. Mas um ano em Hogwarts aguardava, e ele não tinha certeza de que seria bom. Não tinha certeza de mais nada. E ali, em frente a janela de seu pequeno quarto na rua dos Alfeneiros, n°4, vendo sua coruja voar para A Toca, Ela também compreendeu que não tinha nada pelo que esperar.


End file.
